A frequently used insulation product is unbonded loosefill insulation. In contrast to the unitary or monolithic structure of insulation batts or blankets, unbonded loosefill insulation is a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Unbonded loosefill insulation is usually applied to buildings by blowing the unbonded loosefill insulation into an insulation cavity, such as a wall cavity or an attic of a building. Typically unbonded loosefill insulation is made of glass fibers although other mineral fibers, organic fibers, and cellulose fibers can be used.
Unbonded loosefill insulation, also referred to as blowing wool, is typically compressed and encapsulated in a bag. The compressed unbonded loosefill insulation and the bag form a package. Packages of compressed unbonded loosefill insulation are used for transport from an insulation manufacturing site to a building that is to be insulated. The bags can be made of polypropylene or other suitable materials. During the packaging of the unbonded loosefill insulation, it is placed under compression for storage and transportation efficiencies. The compressed unbonded loosefill insulation can be packaged with a compression ratio of at least about 10:1. The distribution of unbonded loosefill insulation into an insulation cavity typically uses a loosefill blowing machine that feeds the unbonded loosefill insulation pneumatically through a distribution hose. Loosefill blowing machines can have a chute or hopper for containing and feeding the compressed unbonded loosefill insulation after the package is opened and the compressed unbonded loosefill insulation is allowed to expand.
It would be advantageous if the loosefill blowing machines could be easier to use.